The Rise of Darkness
by JuliaBlackPotter
Summary: Harry Potter só queria um ano normal, era a unica coisa que o menino-que-sobrevive queria, mas parecia que o destino não iria conceder esse desejo. Ao conhecer novos alunos em Hogwarts, o trio de ouro irá se meter na maior confusão de suas vidas, descobrindo que seus destinos já haviam sido escritos a seculos, e não tinham como mudar, somente aceitar.
1. Chapter 1

— **Prólogo —**

Era medieval

Raios iluminavam a noite.

Era lindo e amedrontador, ela gostava de raios e trovões, suspirando, a mulher apresou seus passos ainda mais, a ponto de correr.

Seus pés descalços tocavam o chão da floresta, sendo cortados e machucados pelas pedras e galhos secos que haviam no chão. Mas ela não deu importância, não tinha tempo para isso. Sua corrida era atrapalhada pelo longo vestido preto. Seu favorito estava sendo rasgado pelos galhos das arvores, revoltante. E ainda tinha as madeixas loiras que atrapalhavam sua visão, mas ela não ligou, tinha que chegar em casa, e rápido.

Erguendo ainda mais o vestido, Morgana se pões a correr mais rápido. Suas pernas doíam pelo esforço, chegando na porta de madeira, ela se deu ao luxo de um minuto para acalmar a respiração, tentando em vão fazer o coração desacelerar.

Entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si, ela sorriu. Era hora de começar o ritual.


	2. Chapter 2

— Capitulo 00 —

Era medieval

O fogo azul ardeu em frente a seus olhos, e a mulher loira sorriu.

 _Finalmente._

Pegando o cálice dourado com ambas as mãos, Morgana admirou seu trabalho, o liquido era vermelho escuro, que chega a beirar o preto. Fumaça saia do cálice, mas o liquido gelava suas mãos.

Ela adornou com um dos dedos as quatros pedras que havia ali, duas esmeraldas, um ônix e o topázio azul. Morgana respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro da poção, e sem perder tempo, virou o cálice, bebendo todo o liquido.

A porta de madeira foi aberta com um estrondo, que não assustou a mulher, que pousara o cálice calmamente sobre mesa, ainda saboreando o gosto em sua boca.

— Não... — Sussurrou o jovem que abrira a porta. Morgana sorriu.

— Sim, quero ver se consegues me derrotar agora, Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

— Capitulo 01 —

 _Por Harry Potter_

Ele não gostava de sonhos.

Com suas péssimas experiências, Harry Potter aprendeu que sonhos não eram — pelo menos para ele — bons. Principalmente quando envolvia mulheres loiras e poções com cor de sangue.

Harry estava tendo esse estranho sonho a meses, desde que saiu de Hogwarts ao terminar o traumático quarto ano. Ele achou que seus sonhos envolveriam a morte de Cedric, mas não, o que ele agradecia interiormente, não estava muito afim de sonhar com morte nesse verão.

As semanas na casa dos tios foram a mesma coisa dos últimos verões, chato e odioso. Passou dois meses inteiros sem receber cartas dos amigos, e quando recebia não era nada relevante.

Por sorte não passou mais que um dois meses e meio na casa dos tios, a tal Ordem da Fênix foi o buscar e o levar para o Largo, onde passou o resto das férias junto dos amigos e Sirius — Que estava estranhamente feliz esse mês.

Suspirando, Harry se sentou no banco do trem, que estava prestes a sair, e para variar estava sozinho, os amigos haviam sido promovidos a monitores, e estavam fazendo algo que ele não se preocupou em ouvir.

Harry relutante, abriu o livro de poções em seu colo, e a contragosto, passou a ler o livro da sua matéria menos favorita. Esse ano ele estava disposto a melhor nas matérias, e isso — infelizmente — incluía poções.

A porta do compartimento em que Harry se encontrava abriu e o jovem se assustou, estava concentrado na leitura, _poções até que era interessante..._

— Ah, hey, Neville — Disse, fechando o livro. — Perdeu o sapo de novo?

— Oi, Harry — O moreno disse. — ... É perdi, você viu? — Perguntou, levemente desesperado.

— Não, não, vi — Falou, segurando a risada — Mas tenta procurar a Hermione, ela está por aí, deve ter visto em algum lugar.

— Obrigada — E saiu, deixando a porta aberta, suspirando, ele ia se levantar, quando uma jovem apareceu a sua frente.

— Posso? — Ela perguntou hesitante, apontando para o banco vazio à frente de Harry.

Ela já vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts, e tardiamente ele percebeu que era da sonserina, os cabelos ruivos caiam sobre seus ombros, seus olhos verdes brilhavam e seus lábios carnudos tinha um sorriso de canto. Sem ligar muito para o verde em seu uniforme, ele responde:

— Claro, fica à vontade — Ela sorriu, guardou seu malão e se precipitando em direção ao banco, sentando e cruzando as pernas desnudas.

— Admito, fiquei surpresa, não pensei que você deixaria uma cobra ficar em sua presença — Disse a garota debochando.

— As únicas cobras que eu não gosto são Malfoy & cia e Snape — Harry falou, e a olhou diretamente nos olhos — Se você não for igual a eles, sinta-se vontade, cobrinha — Debochou, e ela sorriu novamente.

— Natasha — A ruiva falou, e ele fez uma cara confusa, o que a fez revirar os olhos — Meu nome, é Natasha, Potter.

Harry reprimiu um comentário que ela provavelmente não gostaria de ouvir, e sorriu.

— Mesmo já sabendo meu nome, Harry Potter — E estendeu a mão, que ela aceitou com um sorrisinho.

— Harry... Quem é ela? — Pergunta Rony, confuso assim que entra no compartimento, com Hermione em seu encalço.

— Natasha Moriarty — Hermione responde por ele, olhando fixamente os olhos castanhos na ruiva, que sorri para ela. — O que ela tá fazendo aqui? — Pergunta diretamente a Harry, ignorando completamente Natasha.

— A maioria dos compartimentos estavam cheios, e eu não achei meus amigos, então eu pedi para ficar aqui, e seu amigo deixou, Granger — Ela diz, cruzando os braços, ainda com um indicio de sorriso em seu rosto.

— É, porque o problema, Hermione? — Harry Pergunta confuso.

— Você viu o uniforme dela? — Rony diz, apontando para a gravata verde e prata.

— Vi Rony, eu sou míope, não cego — E revira os olhos. — E dai que ela é uma sonserina?

— E dai? — Hermione pergunta ultrajada.

— Me diga Granger, quantos sonserinos você conhece? — Natasha pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha. Hermione fecha a cara, já prevendo o que viria.

— Ok, ok — Ela diz, bufando — Eu não te conheço e bla, bla, bla — Resmunga.

— Exato — Ela sorri — Mas se for realmente um problema, eu posso sair — E encolhe os ombros. Hermione suspira, saindo do lado de Rony, que passou o último minuto somente observando, e se sentando ao lado dela.

— Não precisa, pode ficar — Hermione dá de ombros, ela se assusta ao ver um gato preto de olhos verdes pular em seu colo, ele ergue a mão e o acaricia, abrindo um sorrisinho, se virando para encarar Natasha, que a encarava com uma cara de espanto — É seu?

— Sim — Responde, Harry bufa, cruzando os braços, Rony, com uma cara desconfiada, se senta ao lado de Harry — Ele gostou de você — Ela diz sorrindo, e Harry bufa novamente, e Hermione viu que nas costas da mão direita, estava avermelhada.

— O que aconteceu com a sua mão? — Ela pergunta preocupada. Ele faz uma careta.

— O que você acha? — Ele resmunga, olhando mortamente para o gato, que somente ronronava no colo de Hermione.

— Ele não gostou do Potter — Natasha esclarece, segurando uma risada.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

— Qual é o nome dele?

— Loki — Ela diz, sorrindo — Qual é o nome do seu? — Natasha pergunta, apontado para o gato alaranjado ao seu lado, o mesmo estava dormindo.

— Bichento — Hermione responde, movendo seus olhos para o gato, que a encarava com seus olhos verdes, eram parecidos com os da dona.

Harry descruzou os braços, e engatou uma conversa com Rony sobre quadribol, o que fez Hermione bufar e puxar um livro do malão. Já Natasha participou da conversa, e ganhou a simpatia imediata de Rony ao saber que ela simpatizava com os Chudley Cannons.

 _É, talvez esse ano seja normal._


End file.
